Even Angels Fall
by Aussiebarbie
Summary: Maka Albarn has been running from all sorts of powers wanting to use her gifts for their advantage. After years of hunting, Soul Evans finally finds her and brings her to his master, Lord Death. What happens when the two fall hard for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's Aussiebarbie! This is a new multi-chapter story of mine. I was talking about it in my other stories. I don't exactly don't where it's going, but I do like the idea thus far. This chapter isn't that great, but I have a feeling the story will be. For those of you who read my other stories, you know what I mean! Anyways, without further ado, Even Angels Fall!**

Chapter One

Mission Completion

_Pretty, _he decided _if you're into that sort of look_. Soul Evans, weapon of Lord Death, was sitting at the bar, glancing openly at the young woman across from him over his beer. She had ash blonde hair and fair skin. Her lithe body way equipped with a kick-ass set of legs, a slender waist jutting out into semi-full hips, and small, yet perky breasts. But, what really caught his attention were her huge emerald eyes. They seemed to glisten with mirth, as if she knew something no one else did. Her full pink lips wrapped around the straw as she sipped her margarita. Soul watched her brush off an advance from some random dick. The bartender walked up to the girl, smiling casually, as if she were an old friend.

"Can I get you another, Albarn?" he wondered, good naturedly. _Albarn_. She was the one Death was looking for. The one he had been searching for ever since he had been promoted to head weapon two years ago. After all that hunting and coming so close to finding her, only to have her slip through his fingers, Soul had lost all hope. But, here, in this little corner bar, he had found her. He could finally focus on doing something important in his career rather than running around on a goose chase for some girl. Now that he had her, he wasn't going to let her get away. Although, his master had warned him about her.

_"She's quite charming, Soul Eater. Do not lose your sense," _Soul recalled him saying in that stupid high pitched voice of his. So long ago those words had come out his mouth. And now, sitting here, he could finally put the advice to use. He had stumbled upon her by accident tonight. Someone had said she might be in Louisiana, which lead Soul to come here. But, with a day of unsuccessful leads, he had sulked into the bar to drown out his sorrows with alcohol. But, then he spotted the girl that matched the description of the famous Maka Albarn, whom he was going to capture and bring back to Lord Death. He hadn't told Soul what exactly he wanted with her. All Soul knew was that witches everywhere were trying to get their filthy hands on her for their own uses. She had to be powerful. Although, looking at her innocently sipping her drink, Soul had his doubts. He would just bid his time and find out if she was the real deal.

The sound of someone taking the seat next to him brought his attention to the right now. A pretty girl with dyed red hair and blue eyes was staring at him intently. She put her hand on his knee, and fluttered her eyelashes at him. He stifled a sigh. He couldn't lose focus. He shook his head at her, and she pouted, turning away to find another victim. Soul glanced back at the girl, who was picking up her purse, and exiting the bar. He quickly threw some money down and followed her out the door. The humid air hit his cheeks immediately. He walked quietly behind her until she froze. By now, the two of them were a long distance from the bar. She turned to face him, her eyes glistening even more than before. He put his hands in his pockets, trying to look nonchalant.

"Well, what do we have here? Some tough boy come to see if he can sweep me off my feet and into his bed? Alright, I'll play the game," she said, dismissively. Soul grinned and his teeth glittered in the dim lamplight. The glitter in her eyes dulled for a second.

"Oh, dear, I have no intention of screwing you tonight. I am here to collect you for Lord Death," he told her. At her menacing growl, his smile widened. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. What's your choice, Miss Albarn?" Her eyes brightened to fluorescent silver, and her smile expanded.

"I never have been one to take the easy way out," she muttered. Soul watched in slight horror as two giant black wings expanded out of her back. Her hands glistened until a silver orb formed in her palm; she threw it at him, nailing him in the shoulder. He screamed in agony. It was as if fire and nails were drilling through his soul. He suddenly knew why the witches wanted her. Another orb shot his way, but he dodged it. He grabbed his dagger, and made his way toward her. He wasn't going to use it, of course. Death would be pissed if he killed the girl he'd been searching for since her birth. As he neared her, her huge wings flapped, causing her to hover slightly. She didn't look human at all. She resembled a possessed harpy. She shot several more orbs at him, howling in rage when they missed. She looked toward the sky, and Soul knew she was going to take off. He reached out and grabbed her ankle, which just happened to be around eye level. The second his skin touched hers, the silver in her eyes changed back to green, and rolled back in her head. The wings snapped back into her skin, and she fainted. Soul managed to catch her, surprised both at how light she was and that she had lost consciousness so easily. Now all he had to do was get her back to Lord Death. He hiked her over his shoulder fireman style, smiling to himself at the fact he was finally done with his hunt and this damn chick. He could go on a real mission now. But, he was mildly curious about one subject. What the hell was this girl? A demon? An angel? A witch? A hybrid? Soul Evans shrugged off his meaningless questions, and wandered off into the night.

**Hope you guys liked it! I had fun writing this chapter! Anyways, please leave me some reviews, comments, messages, or even being like 'yo this sucked!'Whatever you feel this story was, write it down and let me know! I love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, it's Aussiebarbie. I wanted to thank everyone who have the first chapter of this story a chance. This chapter sort of explains everything that happened in the last chapter and introduces everyone that you know and love from the manga! Enjoy!**

Maka's Point of View

My eyes were sore. Worse than the time I got into a drinking contest with a rowdy biker that tried to fuck me on the back of his motorcycle. I told him if he could beat me at a drinking contest I would do it gladly, but alas, I won. The smell was that vinegar scent I remember from the time my wings were exposed to my adoptive parents, who freaked and sent me to a doctor. The smell of a hospital. There was a bitter taste of medicine and alcohol in my mouth, bringing back the memories from last night. I was captured. Quickly, I ripped my eyes open, wincing at the bright light. I blinked a few times, adjusting to the sudden scenery change. After I managed to see, I noted I was in a hospital. Or, what looked like a nurses' office in a high school. I tried to sit up, but the pain was excruciating. I couldn't even begin to fathom how much it hurt. I looked down to see that I was in my black lace bra and underwear. The thin blue sheet of the cot had been pulled up to my chin, but had slipped in my attempt to get up. I tried to move my hand to adjust it, when something tugged my wrist. It was cold and hard. I looked up to see that both of my hands were cuffed to the headboards of the bed. "Fuck me!" I yelled and tugged with all my force, trying to snap them, or even slip my thin wrists out, but to no avail. I glanced around, panicked, expecting to see a lab table with all sorts of tools and a mad scientists laughing gaily. But, it just looked like a nurse station. There was a small wooden desk in the corner with a file opened. Leaning toward it, I could see some pictures of myself from my childhood. But, being so far, I couldn't make out exactly what the background of the picture was. There was a window to my left with curtains open revealing the bright, midday sun. If I could just get theses damn cuffs off I could be free. I tugged again, frantically, only stopping when I saw the door open. It was that white haired douche from last night. "Let me go! I didn't do anything!" I screamed. "What do you want from me?" I could feel tears coming to my eyes. I didn't want to be a guinea pig again. I knew what these people wanted. The man's scarlet eyes softened slightly. He made his way toward me, and I tensed up, waiting for the inevitable. But, he didn't hit me or inject me with something. He merely reached over and pulled up the covers.

"Now that you're not distracting me, I can explain to you what's going to happen. My name is Soul Evans, and I work for Lord Death. This is the school he runs for weapons and meisters. He trains them to be the best they can be with their gifts," he said. I frowned. What the hell did he want with me? "Witches have always been our enemy, and they obviously want you. So, we stole you before they could. I'm not exactly sure what Lord Death wants to do with you, but I do know he means you no harm." Witches weren't all bad. I mean, sure they could be annoying sometimes with they're dumbass chants, but all in all, they had never harmed me. It was always the humans that fucked me up. "Here," Soul says, tossing me a bag I hadn't noticed he had. "One of the other staff members here offered you some clothes so you don't give all our male students a heart attack. Normally, being the gentleman I am, I would leave you be, but since I have to take off your handcuffs so you can get dressed, I don't trust you not running off." He leans over me and puts a key into both cuffs, allowing me my hands back. I rub my wrists slightly. I pick up the bag, looking through it. There's a blue sweater dress with a cowl neckline and a set of slippers. I shift the covers off of myself, trying not to cry out at the pain. When I flip my legs over the side, I whimper slightly. Glancing down at my left leg, I notice a hand shaped burn mark on my ankle.

"You grabbed me," I said quietly. Whenever someone touched me in my other state, they unconsciously shot their entire soul into my being. All their memories and raw emotions are too much for me, and most of the time it puts me in a temporary coma. It's defiantly a weakness of mine. But, most of the time I move too quickly for anyone to even get a chance. But Soul moved damn quick. I reached down and touched the mark softly. I grabbed the dress, slipping it over my head, noting how it was far too loose on me. I put the slippers on, and turned to my new stalker. "Let's go." He held the door open for me and I walked out into the hallway. I assumed it had to be in between classes, because all the students were milling around. Everyone fell silent when they caught sight of me. I ducked my head, and followed Soul until we came to a door. Opening it, I noted it was a long hallway of guillotines. I walked down it cautiously, expecting one of them to murder me. At the end of the hallway, there were several people. There was a tall guy in a black cloak with an awkward skull mask and huge white gloves. There was a guy with pale hair who looked like a mad scientist. There was a girl with dark hair a long ponytail standing next to a muscular boy with blue hair. There was a black haired boy in a tailored suit with two blondes on either side of him. They all smiled at me.

"So, when do we get to dissect her?" the mad scientist asked.

**Souls Point of View**

I watched Maka's eyes widen and she began to back away slowly. I grabbed her arm before she could make a run for it. Stein chuckled, and Kidd threw and exasperated glance at him. "Hi Maka. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Death The Kidd. These are my weapons Liz and Patty. The dark haired girl is Tsubaki and the blue haired boy is her meister, Back Star. This is my father Lord Death, and you've already met Professor Stein. I apologize for him." Kidd holds out his hand, but Maka doesn't take it, instead opting for ripping her arm out of my grasp. Kidd drops his hand. He turns around. "Father?"

"Okay Maka! What's up? I'm sure you know that you're special, but you don't know how special you are. Your gifts are quite amazing. We would like to keep you out of harm's way. So, you will be housing with Soul, and becoming an assistant teacher here," Lord Death said. I gaped. How come I spend two years hunting her down and now I have to live with her. The world is against me. Maka is just as thrilled as I am.

"And I don't have a choice?" Maka asked cautiously. Lord Death shook his head.

"Nope! We have to keep you away from all of them. Death City is the safest place for that! And Soul is my most trusted adviser," Lord Death said. Maka bit her lip. I could see that silver glitter in her eyes, but she was trying to control it. I decided now was a good a time as any to ask her a question that had been bothering me.

"Why did you faint when I touched you?" I wondered. She fastened her huge emerald eyes on me.

"In my other state, I don't really have control. When people touch me in that state, they shoot their souls at me, not like a wavelength, but more like all their memories and emotions. It's always too much, and I fall into a temporary coma." I stared at her for a moment until Lord Death broke the silence.

"Well then, I can see why the witches would want you."

**Thanks for reading! Love you guys! R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, it's Aussiebarbie here! I'm going on a trip for a week so I won't be able to update! So I decided since I had only so much time, I would update this story, considering I hadn't in a while. So here goes nothing! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. Or the song "Even Angels Fall" by Jessica Riddle.**

Soul's Point of View

"We need ground rules," I told the woman as she makes her way into my apartment. I don't know why Lord Death is making her stay with me. He should've put her with Tsubaki or Kidd. At least there were girls in their houses. It'll just be me and her. And Blair of course. But Blair could hardly be considered another woman when she spent seventy-five percent of her time in cat form and most of the time she spent in her human form was when she was working as a call girl. It was just my luck that she was home when we arrived. When she saw Maka, she practically attacked the woman, meowing loudly and praising how she would be able to have another woman in the house. I herded Maka to my guest room, which was where she would be staying. Maka didn't have any clothes, so Lord Death had made Liz and Patty go out shopping earlier today. They would be back any second with Maka's clothing. I had to admit I felt bad for her. She had been plucked away from the life she once knew and then thrown into another one completely. But, that didn't mean I was happy about having her live with me. How the hell was I supposed to bring home girls from the bar with another one just down the hall? "Okay, first rule, don't come into my room. I don't want you walking in on me changing or with another chick. Second rule, don't leave your shit everywhere. I don't want feminine products all over my house. Third rule, I do not cook. If you want food, you make it yourself. Fourth rule, you ask permission before you bring any strange guys into this house. You got it?" Maka snorted.

"Fine. But if you think I'm some sort of slut that's going to bring home a new guy every night, your dead wrong," she said. She tosses a piece of stray hair behind her shoulder, and takes a seat on her bed, running her hand over the soft down of the comforter. She seems momentarily distracted. "I've never slept in something so nice," she breathes so quietly, I think I'm imagining things.

"Oh? So you're telling me that you're an innocent virgin?" I asked her sarcastically. She shoots me a look, her eyes glowing slightly.

"No, dipshit. I needed money and couldn't stay in one place for too long. How do you think I got it?" she wondered. My eyes widened. There were so many things I didn't know about her, and I guess that made sense considering I hadn't even known her for a week. Blair chose that moment to walk in, in her cat form, and curl up on the bed next to Maka.

"Nya, Blair wants to sleep with Maka tonight, nya!" Blair coos. Maka rubs her head affectionately. Blair purrs loudly and I roll my eyes. Four loud raps on the front door bring my attention away from the pair. I walk toward the door. Liz and Patty are standing there with at least a dozen bags with all different designer names on them. I usher them inside.

"How did you pay for all that?" I wonder. "We only needed some clothes."

"Onee-chan stole Kidd-kun's credit card!" Patty said, laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you just put them in her room? It's right there," I point to the guest room and watch as Liz and Patty rush toward it, calling to Maka. I walked into my kitchen, grabbing a beer, and taking a sip. Damn, who knew that women were so frustrating? The whole ride here, Maka had been complaining about motorcycles being metal death traps. Liz and Patty left after a couple minutes, leaving me along again with Blair and Maka. I sit down on the couch and flick on the television to something manly like sports to remind myself that I am still the king of this castle.

_Living with chicks, like a boss._

**Maka's Point of View**

"Nya? Maka-Chan is enjoying her new home?" Blair asked me. I was still sitting on the bed, running my fingers along the bedding. How could he afford something so nice? And then the twin pistols had bought me more clothes than I knew what to do with. I was being spoiled rotten, no doubt. So, how come I wanted nothing more than to leave without a second thought? The logical side of my brain said that even if I did, they would be on me in a heartbeat. And besides, I highly doubt Lord Death himself would have his own weapon keeping track of her if he didn't think that weapon was capable. I hadn't even seen his true powers yet. I was slightly curious and frightened at the same time. I stood up, walking over to the now overstuffed closets and drawers. In a somewhat empty drawer, I found what looks like an old oxford, most likely Soul's. I strip off Tsubaki's dress and shoes, putting on the shirt and buttoning it up, marveling over how it just covers my ass. Blair is asleep on my bed. My stomach lets out a gurgle, so I decide to see what this bachelor has in his pantry.

Walking out of my room, I note my bunkmate is sleeping on the couch. He has a beer in his hand, and the sports channel is blaring something about a baseball game. I see the beer tilting precariously in his grip. I eye his off-white carpet and decide it's best if it doesn't get dirty. I hurry over to him, finding drool running down the side of his mouth. Classy. I take the beer from his hand and rest it on the coffee table. I turn down the television a bit so it doesn't startle him if someone gets a homerun and the crowd goes wild. I turn, making my way toward the kitchen. I open the fridge to find beer, and lots of it. There is at least four six packs. How much beer does someone need? I don't see any other liquids, and I'm not a fan of tap water. There's strawberry ice cream in the freezer. I grab a beer and the ice cream. I take a spoon from a drawer and sit down on the couch next to Soul. I stuff my face with ice cream and down the beer, which is surprisingly good for Bud, but whatever. After a few minutes of this my eyes droop. I put the empty beer bottle on the table, and lean my head back, falling asleep without meaning to.

**Soul's Point of View**

I feel her panic before I hear her scream.

She's either a really loud screamer or she's right next to me. I'm awake in an instant, one arm turning into a scythe immediately while the other flutters for the switch on the lamp. I can feel something warm and oh so soft next to me on the couch. When the light glistens on me, I note that Maka has fallen asleep on the couch as well, wearing my shirt. She looks unbelievably hot, and I have to chastise myself. She's screaming like a fucking lunatic and her eyes are still closed. It takes a moment for my groggy mind to observe that she's actually forming words in her screams.

"Please! Don't hurt them! They didn't do anything! Ah! No! No! You've killed them!" she screeched. I shook her with my hands, trying to get her to snap out of it. She opens her eyes. They're glistening silver like they did in the alley. After a moment they fade back to green. She looked around. "It was a dream," she said flatly. I nodded at her, running a hand through my hair.

"You wanna talk 'bout it?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. I'll just go sleep in my own bed. That is, if Blair hasn't taken it over," she chuckled half-heartedly, but her eyes are still panicked. I watched her head back to her room, and grab my phone, calling Lord Death.

"Yo! Wassup Soul-Kun?" he answered.

"Maka had a nightmare. I think she might've been captured by some fucking nut-jobs before we found her. She was screaming something about someone killing 'them'. It sounded like she was talking about family," I began. I hear him clucking his tongue.

"Maka-Chan doesn't have any family that we know of, and we've been keeping tabs on her since she was ten. She's been on the run for a long time. She most likely met some people she cared about. Perhaps she was speaking of them, hmm?" he asked me. I sighed. It was the middle of the night, or very early morning, and I did not feel like having a philosophical conversation with my boss, so to speak.

"You're probably right, Shingami-Sama," I said, apathetically. I hear his happy chuckle on the other end of the line.

"Get some rest, Soul-Kun," he orders, kindly.

"Will do."

I check up on Maka before I go to bed. She's asleep under the covers with Blair lying on her stomach. Her breath tickles hair around her face. She looks at peace. I turned to go head to my room. I really did need sleep.

**Flashback Dream**

_ Minnie was not my favorite person in the world, but she was the leader of our little street gang. As kids, we needed some sort of role model, and living the streets of Chicago alone as a twelve-year-old was not my idea of fun. I had managed to snag some food from the grocery store down the street from the abandoned complex the twenty or so of us lived in. It wasn't much, but at least it could give us all something to satisfy the constant hunger knowing at out insides. I pushed open the door to the complex, calling out I was back. I saw Minnie's limp form on the floor. At first I thought she was asleep, but then I realized it was too early and she had a mattress. She wouldn't just fall asleep on the floor. There was a thin coat of blood pooling around her. _

_ "Minnie!" I shouted, hurrying towards her. She was dead. Her lips were already turning pale. I let out a screech. I ran to the room where we all slept the rest of the gang was huddled in a corner while a group of crazy women chanted insane words. _

_ "Where is she? Where is the angel child? Where is she!" one of them cursed. _

_ "Leave them alone!" I managed, although it was weak._

_ "You are the angel child, no?" one of them asked, turning. Her snake like tongue flicked out of her mouth. "Sleep, my child."_

_ "Don't kill them!" I cried before a spell knocked me out. _

**Sorry for all the point of view switching. I was feeling ADD! Don't judge me! And then System of a Down came on my shuffle and I was like "VIOLENCE!" although it's not that great. Whatever. So, is Soul a boss or what? Anyways, since I'm almost done with It's All About Tonight I can focus on this and "Porcelain Heart." So, check out both stories if you haven't already. If you have any questions, comments, or just feel like trolling, shoot me a private message or leave a review! R&R! Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! Aussiebarbie here! I am so glad I finished It's All About Tonight! I felt so accomplished afterward I went and ran three miles! And then took an ice bath because it was fucking hot today! Or yesterday, as it's one A.M, and I can't sleep! So, I decided to update this story, because it's one of my favorites to write, as you can tell by my semi-long chapters! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the song "Even Angels Fall" by Jessica Riddle. If you want to get a feel for the song, look it up! It's a good song!**

_I awoke in a laboratory, with my wrists and ankles chained onto a steel table. The cool metal sent shivers up my spine and rose gooseflesh on my body exposed by the flimsy hospital gown. I tugged on the chains, wanting nothing more than to get out. I looked around, noting that there was all sorts of scalpels and other scary looking metal objects on a table nearby. A small computer was shoved into the corner, as if almost forgotten. I felt tears well in my eyes. I was going to be poked and prodded like a frog in a high school classroom. I tugged on the bindings against me, another futile attempt. I let out a screech, hoping someone would hear and explain all this to me. A door opened, and a blonde woman poked her head out. She smiles when she saw I was awake. She made her was toward me. She was wearing a white lab coat, and her hair was braided in the front, down her chest. It was a strange style. _

_ "It's good to see you're awake, my dear," she said simply, perching herself on the edge of the steel table. I stared at her. She was sounding as if we were catching up at brunch. I pulled on the chains again. "It won't do any good, love. They are magic induced. Although, if you truly are who they say you are, I doubt it would be a problem." I glared at her. This bitch was insane. "Oh! How rude of me! I didn't even tell you my name! I'm Medusa, and I run the lab here. We experiment on strange beings and try to see what exactly makes them tick." I sneered._

_ "Maybe you should try experimenting on yourself you witch! If you think soul protect works on me, you're just as stupid as your hair," I taunted back, willing her to go over the edge. Instead, she smiled, standing. She walked over to the table, grabbing a deadly looking knife. She made her way back to me. She pulled the top of my hospital gown down, exposing the bottom of my neck. I snarled at her. She placed the knife right at the bottom of my throat. _

_ "Perhaps, child. But, let's see first where your wings are," she whispered, before shoving the knife into my flesh. I let out a wail. The pain was unlike anything I had ever felt before. I knew I was begging and pleading for her to stop in my mind, but when I opened my mouth to voice my protests, all that came out was blood. She was going to kill me. "Stupid girl. You should know better than to mess with a witch. Ha!" she cackled. _

_ "Please!" I tried, blood spilling down my neck. "My wings don't come out of my body, I swear!" Medusa cackled, as if not believing me. The knife was pressed against my ribs. She looked up at me, her golden eyes glistening with blood lust. She turned the knife sharply, and I screamed. "Please," I tried again, before the pain knocked me unconscious. _

/

**Soul's Point of View**

She was screaming. Again. I looked at my clock. It was five-thirty, almost time to get up anyway. Maka had probably given Blair a heart attack, which meant any second the cat, would come barging in here with her nails out and leaping into my unwilling arms for protection. I laid in bed for a moment, staring at the sunlight sneaking around my dark curtains into my room. Maka was still screaming. I kicked off my blood red covers and made my way to my bedroom door, which was slightly ajar. I walked down the hall and pushed open the door to Maka's room. Blair was nowhere to be seen. Most likely the cat had fled earlier that morning, probably for work. Some horny bastard needed a release and she was on his speed dial. Maka was thrashing in the bed, the covers tangled around her petite form. My shirt had ridden up to her waist, revealing a pair of very sexy white underwear. I shook my head, chastising myself.

"Medusa no! They're not there I promise! I don't know where they go!" she yelled. _Medusa, as in the witch Medusa? The one Shibusten has been hunting since like forever?_ I leaned over and shook Maka. Her eyes jerked open, glistening silver, even more so than when I woke her up before. They were an evil florescent, glittering ominously in the light. After a moment they dimmed back into forest green. She ran a hand through her hair, eyeing me.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," she whispers, her voice hoarse from screaming. I offer her my hand.

"It's okay; I had to get up anyway. C'mon I'll make you some breakfast and get you some water for your throat," I told her. She eyed my hand uncomfortably for a moment, and I thought she wouldn't accept it, but after a brief pause, she took it, allowing me to pull her to her feet. She pulled down the shirt that had ridden up, and dropped my hand. We walked in silence to the kitchen where she sat down at the table, resting her hand in one palm and rubbing her eyes with her free hand. "So, you game for pancakes?" I asked her. She smiled.

"I haven't had pancakes in a while," she said. "I would love some." I grinned, getting high off the way her voice sounded all high and perky like that. I worked on making the pancake batter in a comfortable silence. But, it was still bothering me how she said Medusa's name. How many evil Medusa's could there be?

"Who's Medusa?" I asked, as if starting a normal conversation. The silence unnerved me, so I turned to look at her. Maka was unusually pale, her skin making any ghost nearby jealous. She was frozen, as if someone had taken a remote and paused her. I don't even thing she was breathing. "Maka?" She shook her head, as if coming out of a daze.

"Someone I knew," she replied.

"I doubt they were a friend by the way you were screaming," I told her, flatly. She stared at me for a moment, before taking a deep breath.

"Medusa was a witch who captured me a while back. She did experiments on me," Maka replied. She pulled down the collar of my shirt a little, where an angry scar ran in a straight line down from her neck and deeper into the shirt where I couldn't see. I gasped, which was very uncharacteristic for me. I wasn't exactly a gasper. "I was conscious when she did it as well. She was looking for my wings. She thought they came out from somewhere in my body, but they don't. They just appear and disappear." She sighed. I took a deep breath, happening to sniff the air as I did so. Fuck, burning pancakes. I quickly tried to flip them, noting the underside was black. I sighed, making my way to the garbage, tossing the pancakes out. I made better ones, placing them on a plate in front of her. She slices of delicate pieces and eats them, not even putting syrup on them. Her eyes were distant.

"So you're going to be my teaching assistant today," I begin. Her eyes widen gleefully. I smiled. "I teach a couple classes on combat and weapon training. I'm sure you can help me with them." She nodded.

"You don't exactly seem like the teaching type, Soul," she said. I liked the way my name sounded on her tongue. Like she held the s for a moment longer than she was supposed to. It sounded welcoming and comforting, like coming home after a long day at work. She grabs the syrup and drowns her pancakes in them, grinning. I watch, delighted that she came out of her shell a little more.

"I like to enlighten children. And it's part of my job as a Death Scythe. I find to be a pretty good teacher," I replied, smiling.

"We'll see," she replied, taking another mouthful of pancake.

/

**Third Person Point of View**

"Amy! You're never going to be able to complete soul resonance if you refuse to adjust your soul wavelength!" Soul yelled at the black haired girl. Amy sighed, dropping the sword on the ground. Her weapon partner yelped loudly, changing back into his human form. Maka walked up to Soul noting the vein popping in his temple. She touched his arm comfortingly. He looked at her, all red fading from his face.

"Let me handle this one, Soul," she said, softly. He huffed, but walked over to assist another pair. Amy eyed Maka up, smiling slightly.

"You know I only pretend not to know what I'm doing so I can talk to him. That's why he loses his temper, because I do it so much," Amy told the assistant. Maka smiled. "He is so cute! And when he's mad his face get's all red! You're so lucky to be living with him Miss Albarn!" Amy grinned. Amy's weapon rubbed his butt.

"Good for you Amy. You get to flirt and I get dropped on my ass, multiple times," he said, rolling his eyes. "But, if failing means hanging out with Miss Hottie Albarn here, I'm game. Oh, I'm Reed, by the way." Maka smiled at his antics. Teenage boys were something she could handle, as to grown up boys. She eyed Soul, who was shirtless because it was hot out, and teaching a group who was attempting soul resonance. Grown up boys were another story all together.

**Amen to that Maka! Grown up boys are another story all together! Teenage boys are confusing too, but whatever, I can deal with them. They're easier to understand (but really clingy!). So anyways, leave a review, like a boss! Or even be like, 'Bitch this chapter sucks donkey dick!'Love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter sucks. Yeah, so anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

_It was so close. I could see the glistening silver key to unlock my chains sitting on the table next to the bloody tools. If only I could find a way to move my body, I might just be able to reach it. But, the pain was so bad, and the blood spilling from my wounds seemed to saturate the entire table. I took a deep breath, my lungs protesting loudly. It sounded like I was drowning. I reached over with every ounce of might I could muster and grabbed the key. I brought it to the first chain lock, and unlatched it. Now both my arms were free. All I had to do was sit up and unlock my ankles. I used my elbow as leverage to get into a sitting position, almost crying out from the pain. I unlocked the ankle binds. I threw my legs over the side of the table and stood. Too fast. I collapsed on the ground. The door was so close. I crawled toward it. I reached up to turn the knob when Medusa's face appeared in the little window. She eyed me angrily, before flinging the door open, knocking my face. I flew backwards. _

_ "Bitch! You tried to escape! That won't happen again!" Medusa screamed. _

_ "That's it!" I screeched, feeling my other half call out to me in a singsong voice. I felt my wings appear and I attacked the witch, slipping into the sweet abyss of madness._

**Maka's Point of View**

"Do I know you?" I asked the strange little creature sitting in the corner of the room. I wasn't entirely sure if I was awake or asleep, but after my nightmare, I appeared in this room. There was a strange, almost comical looking demon sitting in the corner of the room. He was wearing a pin striped suit. His skin was red, and two identical horns protruded from his scalp. He smiled at me, standing and walking toward my place, which was seated on the bench of a piano. A broken record in the corner kept skipping and the same irritating oldies song echoed again and again.

"In a sense, you do. You see, I am a part of someone you know. The sinister, tainted part of a once pure being. It's my job to completely overtake this someone. However, you have a very special anti-demon wavelength that is stopping me from doing so," the creature begins. I frown, wondering what that means. "I have a proposition for you, my love. If you leave Death City and Shibusten, I will help you murder the woman who experimented on you and killed your friends." My ears prick. I know I can't trust this little demon, but what else can I do?

"You'll help me kill Medusa if I leave?" I asked. The demon sighed impatiently.

"I believe I just said that," he muttered. I nodded slowly.

"I'll do it. I'll leave," I said. The demon raised an eyebrow at me, and walked around me, studying my entire being.

"That was easier than I thought it would be. I thought for sure I would have to beg and plead. You don't even care about where your loyalties lie?" he wondered.

"My loyalties lie with whatever keeps me alive. Medusa tried to do everything she could to kill me. I shall do the same, even if that does mean leaving this place," I said. "My loyalties are to myself. If that makes me a heartless bitch, so be it."

**Soul's Point of View**

Today was the only day I didn't wake up to screaming. I was supposed to meet Black Star and Kidd to start organizing the surprise party for Maka an hour ago. I hadn't even set my alarm, because I figured my roommate would do its job instead. But, when I walked into her room after dragging my ass out of bed, Maka was writing something furiously at the small desk in the corner of her room. The pen moved with such speed, it was a wonder she could even think that fast.

"Maka?" I asked. She jumped, and then turned to look at me. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, I was in my own little world," she assured me. I tried to lean over her form to see what it was she was writing, but she quickly folded the paper up and slipped it into the pocket of her jeans. "What's up?"

"Not much. I was going to go hang out with Black Star and Kidd. Liz and Patty have more clothes for you and want you to come over to their house at seven to try them on," I lied. She sighed.

"I swear I'll never be able to pay them back," she said, irritably. I laughed, and walked out of her room. I had to visit Shingami-sama first to tell him about her Medusa dream the other night. Maybe he knew something about it.

I arrived at Shibusten, and climbed off of my bike. I headed up the stairs and down the empty hallways. I walked to the death room, rushing past the guillotines. He smiled when he saw me. "Soul-kun! What's up?"

"Maka's been having nightmares, as usual. But one of them was about Medusa," I told him.

"That's not good! We'll have to question her on it immediately," Lord Death replied. Stein chose that moment to walk in. He froze when he saw Soul. Soul waved to him, but Stein didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"Soul," he whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear. "Your soul is being consumed by black madness."

**I hate this chapter, because nothing happens. I wanted to put the party and the thing about Soul's soul in the next chapter, so bear with me. R&R! Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**What happened to Aussiebarbie?**

**She has spent the last couple of weeks fighting off evil zombies trying to take over the world.**

**She has had a terrible battle with a shot gun and lost.**

**She has been working as an undercover cop to solve a mysterious case of dead prosititues.**

**She has just started a new school and is being pounded on by homework.**

**Well, lovies, the answer is D. I have been overcome by homework and my teachers think it's funny. I guess that's what I get for signing up for all honors classes. Anyways, here's the next chapter in the Even Angel's Fall story. I really like this chapter, actually. I am in the process of wrapping up Porcelain Heart and writing a one-shot that came to me. So please enjoy this chapter and all the drama!**

**Disclaimer: I may be able to shoot a shot gun at a beer can from twenty yards and gun it on a four wheeler, but I do not own Soul Eater!**

**Maka's Point of View**

I rapped eight times on the door, like Soul told me to, waiting for someone to answer. The house was strange, not that I had expected anything different from Kidd-kun. He had two doorknobs on a regular door. I was doubting his sanity. After a few moments, the door flew open, showing Patty in a giraffe print dress. She pulled me into a tight hug.

"Maka!" she cried. "I'm so glad you're here! Onee-chan has the perfect dress for you!" I raised an eyebrow. Why would I need a dress? Were they trying to get me to dress up for something? I raised my eyebrow suspiciously at Patty, but stepped inside. The house was eerily quiet. The way the ocean gets before a tsunami washes over a village. I follow the small blonde up the stairs and into what I assume is Liz's room by the amount of nail polish on the vanity. Liz is there, holding up a one shoulder red dress. It's short and tight. I stare at the elder Thompson as if she's lost her mind.

"Try it on, Maka! It'll look so pretty on you!" Liz says. She looks genuinely excited about the prospect of me wearing the dress. I sigh, and start unbuttoning my blouse. I take of my skirt. I find it kind of ironic that I'm wearing a strapless red bra with a matching thong. "Gosh Maka! You have the cutest underwear ever!" I laugh, taking the dress from Liz.

"Liz, Patty is she almost…" I turn toward the door, where Kidd is standing, staring at me. His eyes are wide, and there's blood dripping from his nose. I grab the nearest thing, which happens to be Liz's dictionary on how to do make up. I wham Kidd in the head with it. He falls unconscious on the floor, a large indent in his head. Patty starts laughing hysterically.

"Kidd-kun got beat up by a book!" she laughs. I sigh, pulling on the dress. Liz steps over the body to zip my dress, acting as if it's totally normal. Liz takes a step back, examining my look. She smiles.

"I have lipstick that would look perfect! And maybe some mascara…" Liz walks over to her vanity, hunting around in her drawer. I notice she's wearing a dark blue strapless dress. I freeze, suddenly.

"You guys are throwing me a surprise party, aren't you?" I whispered.

"How'd you know?" Patty wondered. Liz shot her sister a glare, causing the girl to fall silent. Liz sighed.

"It was Soul's idea, actually. And since we have the biggest house, we decided to throw it here. Sounds good, huh? And plus, we're inviting all the teachers from the academy so you can really get to know them. I'm sure you've seen most of them around. Oh, and I hear a rumor that there's an opening in the weapon training class! We're just all so excited!" Liz gushed. I rubbed my temples. It was going to be so much harder to leave after knowing that they had all gone through the trouble to throw me this party and get me a job. But revenge made me want to gun it now and find that bitch. I turned my head to the side, staring at the floor, thinking. Liz rested her hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know anything about weapons. I don't know half the people coming and I don't feel like I really belong here, Liz. I grew up running from town to town hiding from people and living on the streets. This is so foreign to me," I admitted. Liz ushered me over to her bed. I sat down and she turned my head toward her.

"Maka, did you know that Patty and I grew up on the streets as well? Kidd found us when we tried to mug him. When we first came here, we didn't trust him at all. After a while, we started to get along and not feel so out of place. You'll get used to it," Liz told me. I stared at her, blinking in awe. I had no idea she grew up on the streets. As if sensing my sudden bubbling question, she clapped her hands together.

"Well, let's get started on your make up! Patty, go get the kit!" Liz called to her sister.

"Yes, ma'am!"

/

**Soul's Point of View**

Stein took blood from my arm, frowning when it came out a mix of red and black liquid. He put the syringe down, turning the screw in his head and huffing loudly. I could tell he was troubled by this. And the fact that Shingami-sama had immediately requested the blood work done made me even more nervous than a cool guy should be. Stein placed the blood sample in a refrigerator. He turned to stare at me soberly. The glare from his glasses made it hard to tell what he was thinking.

"It appears the black blood is slowly taking over your body, but there's something stopping it from taking over your heart and mind," Stein commented, easily, as if he were talking about the weather.

"What's stopping it?" I asked. Stein shrugged.

"I'm not sure, although I have a fairly strong feeling that it's Maka's anti-demon wavelength," Stein said. I raised an eyebrow.

"But that doesn't explain why it's deciding now is the right time to take over. We haven't had a problem with it since I was infected. If Maka is the one keeping it at bay, why, what some five years after it got into my body, is it deciding to make me crazy?" I wondered. Stein shrugged nonchalantly.

"I cannot tell you that for sure, Death Scythe. However, I can assure you there is someone who can," Stein hinted. It took me half a second for him to realize he was talking about the little demon. I shook my head. I couldn't even begin to think about the crazy shit that son of a bitch would feed me if I even attempted to question him on it. He was an expert at lying, and it would benefit him to lie to me as much as to anyone else. "It would be worth a shot, Soul. It's not like it would do any harm." I glared at the mad scientist, who cocked me a grin. I decided he was right. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

_"Mr. Evans! What brings you to my humble abode?" Ogre asked. I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my pin striped suit. My shoes clicked against the black and red tiles as I made my way toward him as he sat at the piano, humming to the record player in the corner skipping continuously. _

_ "I want you tell me why the black blood is taking over," I came straight out with. The demon laughed, as if this were funny._

_ "You expect me to tell you? Nah uh! You're crazy to think that. Why don't you ask that little bitch living with you?" he said, absentmindedly tapping keys. I rushed at him, grabbing him by his lapels and throwing him up against the piano._

_ "I swear to god you little shit if you don't tell me I will rip your head off right here. I know Maka's anti-demon wavelength is the only thing keeping you from making me go insane, and as long as she's around, you're fucked," I hissed. He didn't seem panicked. His lips curled ominously into a smirk._

_ "What makes you think she'll stay around for long? I'm actually surprised, knowing her history that she has been here this long. I give it a week before she flies. She's more scared of commitment than a bachelor," Ogre said. I released him. _

_ "Maka would never leave us. She knows we need to keep her safe. She knows we care about her more than anyone ever could," I spat at him, somewhat dubious. The demon turned away from me, walking toward the record player, trying to fix the needle. _

_ "Revenge can make us do crazy things. People even go as far as to hurt the ones who care about them to get back at those who harmed the ones they cared for first. You really think Maka is going to stay here when she knows where Medusa is and has the means to beat her?" he said. I stiffened. Maka knew where Medusa was?_

_ "Maka has no idea where the witch is. And plus, she's petrified of her," I said. The words sounded wrong on my tongue. Somehow it was hard to believe that Maka was afraid of anyone. _

_ "Maka knows exactly where she is and she's not really scared of her. That girl is going to kill the witch slowly or die trying. You of all people should know that she's not someone to let go of a grudge. After all, if someone cut me open I would want them dead," the demon commented. _

_ "How does Maka know where the witch is?" I asked._

_ "Because I told her."_

My eyes snapped open with a vengeance, and I jumped off of Steins table. He seemed shocked by the sudden outburst.

"Soul!"

"I have to find Maka," I hissed. I ran out the door and down the hallway, which was empty since it was a Saturday. I ran down the steps to where my motorcycle was parked at the curb. I hopped on it, not even bothering with my helmet which flew off the back when I revved forward. I headed straight to Kidd's house, praying Maka was still in the city. If Ogre was telling the truth, she could be halfway to England before I got there. I went faster, even though I was already twenty miles over the fifty speed limit. Forget the law, I was running for my life.

I stopped outside the house, cutting the engine and running toward the door, throwing it open, thanking the heavens it wasn't locked.

"Maka!" I screamed. I could hear chatter in the other room. I headed toward it, seeing all the teachers from Shibusten. They all smiled and waved at me, some trying to start a conversation, but I was scanning the crowd for Maka. I saw her talking to Liz and Patty wearing a stunning red dress with her make-up done beautifully, most likely Liz's doing. "Maka!" I called again, grabbing her arm, she turned to look at me, and smiled.

"Hey Soul! I was just going to call you to ask where you were. Liz said this was—"

"Why didn't you tell me you talked to Ogre? Why didn't you tell me you knew where Medusa was? Why didn't you tell me anything that was going on inside your head? You thought you could just leave here without consequences effecting everyone here? If you thought that Maka you're fucking insane!" I screamed. It had gone virtually silent apart from Black Star's chanting about how epic he was. But even Tsubaki managed to shut him up. Maka's mouth opened and closed like a fish for a moment before she took a ragged breath.

"I'm sorry, Soul. I didn't want you to know because I figured people would try to stop me, especially you! Soul that woman killed everything that was precious to me! I can't let her get away! Ogre agreed to help me," she pleaded, tears welling in her eyes.

"So you would just leave even though you knew if you did the black blood would make me insane and I would have to be killed before I murdered everything in sight?" I hissed at her. Her eyes widened.

"He… he didn't tell me that! I didn't know! You have to believe me! I wouldn't want to hurt anyone, Soul, especially you!" she pleaded.

"I don't know how to deal with this," I heard Crona whisper from somewhere.

"I'm telling the truth!" Maka wailed.

"How am I supposed to know that? How am I supposed to know that two days from now you won't flee to fucking wherever Medusa is to kill her? You're the only thing keeping me sane! If you leave, so does your anti-demon wavelength and so does my sanity. If you want that, then just leave now. If you really want to ditch all these people who actually care about you and want to protect you, go ahead. Go ahead and leave us! But, if there's a shred of humanity in that selfish heart of yours, you'll stay. You'll come home with me and let me explain all of this to Shingami-sama and you'll work at Shibusten and let us take care of Medusa. So what do you say Maka?" I ranted. I wasn't completely sure she would stay. In fact, a part of me was expecting her to shrug, wave and run off out the door. But, instead, she sighed.

"I'll stay," she breathed. I grabbed her wrist, muttering apologies to everyone, and tugged her out the door, to my motorcycle.

The trip was silent, and when we got to the apartment, I dragged Maka into the bathroom to call my boss. Lord Death appeared, shooting us a peace sign with his giant hands.

"Yo yo! How's the party?" he asked.

"Maka is in danger of running away and she's got a little agreement going with Ogre. He offered her revenge against Medusa is she would ditch and let the black blood take over me," I hissed, glaring at the girl. Tears were streaming down her face as she stared at the floor tiles.

"Well that isn't good! How about you stay home for a couple days, Soul, and get everything straightened out. You can come in on Wednesday and we'll decide what to do, huh? You mind if I speak with Maka privately for a moment?" he asked. I nodded, walking out of the room. I stayed outside the door, trying to listen in to their conversation.

"Lord Death, you have to believe me when I say I meant none of this to spin out of control like it obviously did. I had no idea what would happen if I left," Maka said.

"How about I strike a bargain with you, Maka? Shibusten is looking for Medusa and in grave need of a weapon teacher as well as someone to take care of my death scythe. If you stay and teach, I promise when we find her, you will be able to be the one that kills her. If revenge is the only reason you're willing to leave, why not make it one of the many reasons to stay? I'm sure everyone will forgive you, although you might have to work on Soul-kun," Shingami-sama offered.

"Really? You'll let me kill her if I stay? Well I don't see why not then," Maka said, her voice gaining some of the strength I was used to.

"Excellent! Then I guess I will see you in a few days! Bye Maka-chan!" he said. A beat of silence came before Maka opened the door. She flickered her forest eyes toward me. I stared down at her. I wasn't sure what to do now. I knew she hadn't meant any harm. After all if someone killed everyone I cared about and then did a vivisection on me, I wouldn't really want them to stay alive. So after a moment, I pulled her into a tight hug. She stiffened, obviously not expecting the affection. She slowly wrapped her arms around me, and buried her face in my chest.

"God, I'm so sorry, Soul," she said into my shirt. She sobbed quietly into my shirt as I rubbed her back. I pressed my nose into her hair.

"It's okay. Everything is going to be okay, Maka. I promise," I breathed, closing my eyes and letting tears slip from my own eyes for the first time in years. I held her like that for what seemed like forever until she pulled away. I picked her up bridal style and carried her into my room. I didn't want to leave her side. I laid her on my bed and flopped down neck to her, wrapping my arms around her and growling when she tried to move away. "You're not going anywhere, sweetheart." She chuckled, and eventually slipped into a slumber. Her soft breaths acted as my lullaby until my eyes fell closed in a blissful, dreamless sleep.

**CUTE FLUFF FOR THE WIN! Well, anyways, I'm hoping you all like this chapter. And if you do, maybe you'll leave a review for me to read in all my spare time (wink wink). Between school and volleyball and my horse and cleaning my house, I've been very busy! But, I hope to get Porcelain Heart done before the end of the month and update Show Me Your Teeth within the week. The one-shot should be up soon as well. R&R! Love you guys!**


End file.
